


Wild Thing

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Daryl’s monster cock, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl paced the wall, midnight blue eyes sweeping the metal structure for weaknesses or breaches.  Now that they were here, he wasn't so sure he like this supposed safe zone. The people were nice but far too sheltered, easy pickings for anyone that came along. Hell, him and Rick could take this place themselves. A soft noise made him whirl, knife flashing into his hand. <br/>"Only me," Rick's soft voice called out, the man himself stepping into view. Daryl huffed, lowering the knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all *waves* so firstly let me say that this was something written on messenger for my lovely Rickyl Retreat ladies to lessen their boredom and they insisted I post it. So if it sucks, blame them. No I'm kidding, it's all my fault.   
> Secondly, there is no plot here, just smut. If you're looking for plot this is not the fic you're looking for.   
> OK, so that's that. I hope you enjoy the smut and feel free to comment away.   
> Enjoy

Daryl paced the wall, midnight blue eyes sweeping the metal structure for weaknesses or breaches. Now that they were here, he wasn't so sure he like this supposed safe zone. The people were nice but far too sheltered, easy pickings for anyone that came along. Hell, him and Rick could take this place themselves. A soft noise made him whirl, knife flashing into his hand. 

"Only me," Rick's soft voice called out, the man himself stepping into view. Daryl huffed, lowering the knife.  
He liked Rick's face, loved it if he was being honest, but he missed the beard. It made Rick look dangerous, like a man that would do anything to protect what was his. He would, beard or not, but the facial hair had added a rugged element. The dark stubble was a hopeful sign that the man himself missed his extra layer and it made Daryl itch to touch it, feel it scrape his fingers, cheeks, lips, his chest, thighs... He coughed, turning away to adjust his obvious hard on.   
"What ya doing here?" he asked.  
“Came to check the wall," Rick replied in his honeyed drawl. "Found a tiger pacing it instead." 

Daryl glanced at him, amused. "A tiger huh? Why'd you think that?"   
Rick came closer, close enough to smell the clean sweat and motor oil mixed with the heavy woodland smell that was just Daryl. It made his mouth water, his body flush with heat.   
"Pacing like a caged animal, dangerous and hungry, wanting to be out of here. That’s you.”  
Daryl swallowed hard, the whiskey smoothness of the other man's voice working on him like a drug. He found himself backing up, flinching when his back hit the hardness of the wall. Rick's eyes were huge and dark, full pink lips glistening in the late evening light. He took one step closer, leaning in to brush his lips to Daryl’s ear.   
"You belong in the wild, free, untamed. But, if I had the chance, I’d ride the tiger."

Pulling away, Rick paused to brush the softest of kisses to Daryl’s mouth, a silent promise, a question, a plea. With all the air he had left in his lungs, which wasn't much, Daryl let out a tiny gasp.   
"Yes," he croaked, hands lashing out to grab Rick's belt and haul him back in. "Yes," he growled again, diving down to lay biting kisses to those smooth lips. Rick groaned as Daryl’s sharp teeth nipped at him, moving closer until they were pressed together from chest to knees. When he felt the hot, hard length (oh the length!) of the archer's cock against his own, Rick moaned deeply, the sound swallowed by Daryl’s mouth. He thrust forward sharply, both of them groaning at the delicious drag and friction.

"I wanna fuck you against this wall," Rick growled. "But not right now. Come on."  
With difficulty they pulled apart, Rick's fingers quickly tangling with Daryl’s and they ran towards the house. There was no one home, Rick knew, but he still checked before shoving Daryl against the nearest surface and kissing him hard.

"Yer bed," the archer breathed. "Wanna fuck somewhere that smells like you."   
The soft statement made Rick's heart leap and pound, made him gentle his kisses slightly as he lead the other man up to his room. He couldn't stop touching Daryl, running his fingers over his arms (so beautifully defined and strong) his shoulders (so broad) and up into his hair. Daryl, for his part, couldn't stop touching Rick's back and ass, squeezing the firm globes, moaning at the springiness of them.

Their clothes came off somehow though neither was entirely sure how and certainly didn't care. They finally (how long was this dam hallway?) reached Rick's room and, with a deft move, he twisted and dropped Daryl onto the mattress. With a gasp, the archer lay there looking up at the man he had been mad about for so long, taking in his perfect body. Every mark, every scar, bruise or scrape, were proof that he was a fighter. His body was hard, lean, perfectly defined in every way. It made Daryl even harder, made his mouth water.

Rick couldn't stop staring at Daryl, spread out on his sheets like a feast. Dark hair fanned around his head, hard body relaxed but still ready, long legs hanging over the edge... Then his eyes fell on the throbbing column between his strong thighs.   
"Fuck, that's a secret to keep from them all," he breathed, grinning slyly. "Gonna see how much I can fit in my mouth."

Dropping to his knees, Rick dived forward, tongue circling the flared head as he listened to Daryl’s shuddering moan. Then he stretched his mouth wide and began taking in as much of the blood hot shaft as he could. It was wide and so deliciously long, the spongy head bumping the back of his throat about halfway down. With a disgruntled huff, the sheriff began working back up the part already in his mouth, taking a little more with each downward thrust of his head. 

Daryl fought the urge to buck up, to force himself deeper into the slick, clinging heat of Rick's talented mouth. He reached down to tangle his fingers in the short curls, cursing that blonde bitch for cutting them. Well, she would be dealt with later. Rick pulled off with a pop, lips shiny with saliva, wiping his chin.   
“That's gonna be a challenge. One day I'll take it all," he promised, voice rough from his activities. Daryl shuddered at the promise of more of this, more naked Rick. The cop fumbled around in the tiny bedside cabinet, finally crawling onto the bed with a tube of lubricant between his teeth.

Hurriedly pushing himself up on his elbows, Daryl reached out to wrap his hand around Rick's cock, stroking it gently, learnt it with his quick, slightly rough fingers. Rick gasped, hips bucking into the touch, as he dropped forward on to his palms, lube forgotten beside them. He claimed Daryl’s red mouth in a deep, plundering kiss, their tongues twisting together as their hips began to slide against each other. Rick paused when he felt Daryl moving under him, sitting back to see what he was doing. Then he smiled, a hand on his chest stilling Daryl at once.   
“Oh no," he purred. "I said I wanted to ride the tiger, remember? Hand me the slick, babe."

With a wicked glint in his blue eyes, now dark with lust, the cop poured lube onto his hands, one going behind him, the other going down to slick the slightly cold liquid along Daryl’s hard cock. The sight of Rick opening himself, head tilted to one side as he watched Daryl, lips parted as he gasped at the sensation of fingering himself, was glorious.  
Unable to wait, not caring for the burn he would feel at the stretch of Daryl’s monster length, Rick wiped his hands on the sheets, shuffled back on his knees until the tip was pressed to his entrance.   
"Gonna be feeling you for days," he rumbled, grinning. "Everyone is gonna see me limping and only you and me will know why." Leaning down to kiss Daryl again, he pressed back on to his cock, groaning as the wide, smooth head popped through the outer ring of muscle.

He paused for a moment, panting into Daryl’s mouth, nipping at his lips, making a pleased noise when the archer's big hands settled on his hips to steady him. Then he pushed back again, panting harshly as he was filled, stretched further than ever before.   
"Fuck!" he cried, head thrown back, hands fisted in the sheets. "You're so fucking huge. Move! Slow but please move." He knew he was begging, knew he sounded like a slut, but he couldn't care less. He'd beg until he lost his voice if it meant Daryl would move inside him.

With a groan the dark haired archer thrust into his lover slowly, only a shallow thrust but enough to make Rick cry out in pleasure again. Working together, going slowly and making a mess with the lube, they finally managed to get Rick completely seated on Daryl’s cock. He paused for a minute, their lips brushing softly, tiny whimpers falling from Rick's kiss bruised lips whenever the length inside him shifted. Soon neither of them could stand it and they began to move slowly.

"Not... Gonna... Last," Rick moaned, gasping as Daryl wrapped his hand around his lover's bobbing dick. The constant pressure of Daryl’s cock against his prostate was driving Rick almost insane. The archer made a noise, low in his throat, a rumbling, purring growl, hand tightening on Rick's aching length and that was it. With a loud yell, Rick came harder than he ever had in his life. His vision whited out, he went deaf and he could feel his body desperately clamping down around Daryl.

With a noise that was more animal than human, Daryl thrust twice and then his whole body shook as his orgasm punched from him, Rick's body drawing it from him with smooth, rippling shudders. They stayed locked in the throes of passion for a full minute then collapsed, exhausted and boneless, breathing hard against each other.

"Fuck me," Rick gasped once he could think again.   
"Right now?" Daryl quipped. "Can't you wait a few more minutes?"   
Snorting out a laugh, Rick pushed himself up on shaky arms to look down at the flushed, sweaty archer.   
"Well, I'll never say no to riding the tiger," he grinned, dipping down to kiss the other man softly.   
"Rawr," Daryl growled back, crushing him close.


End file.
